


日常三：夹心饼干-normal线

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境同人乙女向校园日常私设人鱼（Jade）体温偏低在mostro lounge设定了一个给Jade和Floyd使用的员工房间
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Kudos: 9





	日常三：夹心饼干-normal线

[休息日下午 mostro lounge]

我穿着半裙站在mostro lounge门前，心情有些紧张，今天是休息日，所以我没穿着平时上课时的制服。上周末在给Grim做宵夜时*①，我答应了Jade前辈要在这个周末来试吃新菜式，原本Grim也要来的，没想到Grim一到周末跑去Heartslabyul寮玩得开心过了头就说不想去试吃了，猫咪的心情真是令人捉摸不定啊。

我叹了一口气，抬手推开了mostro lounge的门，走了进去：“打扰了。”

“欢迎光临，”Jade正靠在吧台边上擦拭着杯子，“我一直都在等监督生过来哦，监督生能来真是太好了，想喝什么呢？”，Jade对我露出笑容，“想点什么都可以哦。”

“呃，热奶茶可以吗？”我有些局促。

“热奶茶是吗，好的。”Jade应了一声，“监督生请不要客气，放松找个喜欢的座位坐下吧，今天mostro lounge不开门，不用那么拘束的。”

我找了个靠近过道的座位坐下。没多久Jade就持着托盘走了过来，将热奶茶放在我面前：“请慢用。”，然后坐在我对面的座位上。

“谢谢。”我捏起茶杯的杯柄，有些好奇地问，“说起来，Jade前辈在试的新菜式是什么呢？我好期待呀。”

“啊——”Jade露出了苦笑，“说到夏季美食的话，陆地上的人类大多第一印象都是冰淇淋吧？”

“说得是呢。”我轻轻吹着热奶茶，“啊、Jade前辈是人鱼吧，人鱼在夏季一般喜欢吃些什么呢？”

Jade楞了一下：“夏季的话就是海里的扇贝、蛤蜊吧，还有藤壶也很好吃。”说完后Jade有些无奈，感叹着说：“但是这些食材无论是存放还是运输都很不方便呢，所以休息室是不考虑这些食材作为常驻菜单材料的。”

“唔，”我回想Grim在休息室点过的菜品，“休息室出售的好像大多都是水果拼盘这类的料理呢。饮料倒是以茶和果汁为主。”

“是的。”Jade回答说，“因为Azul要求菜式是可以填饱肚子但又不会耗费太长时间的类型。我这次试做了很多种，夏天的冰淇淋无论怎么试都和蘑菇不搭配呢。真是让人伤脑筋。”

冰淇淋为什么一定要和蘑菇搭配呢？我下意识感觉这是个不好的问题，只好开口说起别的：“蘑菇啊……倒是让我想起了我原来的世界那边，我家乡流行的一种小吃呢。那是外表看起来特别像大蘑菇的面点点心，但是里面的馅可以根据自己喜好添加，豆沙馅和奶黄馅的比较常见，也有加蘑菇茸肉馅或者叉烧馅的呢……”

“啊！这个，请务必之后跟我仔细说。”Jade突然认真了起来，“烤箱差不多预热好了，我先将这次新菜式做给监督生试吃吧。大概需要十分钟，还请稍微等待。”

“好的，”我眨了眨眼睛，“我很期待呢。”

“那是我的荣幸。”Jade微笑着站起来，对我做出熟悉的左手放在胸口的手势，然后离开了座位。

我喝着热奶茶静静等待着。

mostro lounge的门突然被大力地推开了，门那边传来熟悉的拖长尾调的声音：“啊~好冷清哦~~诶？那是小虾米吗？”

我转过头看，果然是Floyd，我打招呼：“下午好呀，Floyd前辈。”

“啊♡小虾米在这里我好开心~♡”Floyd开心地笑起来，把手里的透明彩绘胶球举给我看，“小虾米快看！这是我刚刚买的胶球，听说陆地上的人类夏天玩水时好像都很喜欢玩这个，我就买来玩玩啦~看呀看呀，上面还有小章鱼图案呢♡~”

我看向胶球，透明的胶球表明画着一些彩色的小鱼，还有一些紫色的小章鱼，确实特别可爱：“真的呢，看起来好可爱！Floyd前辈打算带着胶球去哪里玩水吗？”

“就在这里哦~♡”Floyd对着我笑，大咧咧地露出了尖牙。

“这里？”我愣了一下。

“啊哈♡”Floyd像是想起了什么，“小虾米还不知道这里有大水池吧！我带你去玩哦~♡”说完就拉起我的手向休息室里面走去。

“等等、到底要去哪里？”我一边踉踉跄跄地跟上Floyd的步伐一边问。

“和我一起过去就知道啦♡~~”

Floyd带着我走到了某个地方，打开了门，里面是一个非常大的水池。Floyd开心地“耶~~~”喊着，把手上的胶球远远地用力扔进了水池，一边往水池跑一边开始脱着衣服。

我吓了一跳，赶紧别过头不看Floyd脱衣服的过程，很快就听见“扑通”一声，似乎是Floyd跳进了水池的声音。从水池方向传来Floyd委屈的声音：“小虾米怎么还没过来呀！”

“啊，现在过来。”我咽了一下口水，应了一声，在门边脱下了鞋袜，光脚走向水池。Floyd将自己的衣服凌乱地扔在水池边，我绕开好几件衣服才走到水池边上。

“小虾米快过来♡”Floyd在水池里已经完全变成了人鱼的形态，耳鳍兴奋地张开，长长的尾鳍也在小幅度地拍着水面，Floyd向我举起了胶球，“小虾米也一起来玩嘛~”

我有些无奈地弯腰接过了胶球，“我等下还有事情呢，”用力地把胶球往远处扔去，“嗨呀！”

“啊♡”Floyd柔软地一个侧面翻身向胶球方向游去，尾鳍像蛇一样在水里游动，柔软得令我羡慕。

当Floyd抱着胶球快乐地向我游过来时，我却有一种微妙的既视感，我好像在过去原来的世界里，也这么做过类似的行为。

“这次轮到小虾米了♡”Floyd抱着胶球喊，眼睛闪亮闪亮的，“小虾米快下来呀。”

“呃，我等下还……”

“什么呀、”Floyd突然就开始生气了，“小虾米总是推脱，小虾米是不想和我一起玩吗？”

“不是啦、”我用手抚着后腿部位的半裙，在水池边坐下来，“人类游泳要穿泳衣的啊，我没有穿泳衣所以就不能下水啦。”

“为什么啊，人类不需要泳衣也可以游泳的吧？”Floyd一脸理所当然地反问，“而且，穿衣服什么的不觉得很麻烦吗？”

“呃，人类在不同场合要穿不同的衣服啦。”我轻轻晃着浸在水池里的双腿，“这是人类的……习俗吧。嗯，假如我有带泳衣过来的话，我就会很乐意换上泳衣和Floyd前辈一起在水池里玩哦。”

Floyd靠近我，把头搭在我的大腿上，歪着头一脸天真地问我：“真的吗？”

“真的哦。”

“那小虾米是想和我一起玩的，并不讨厌我哦？”Floyd眼里倒映着水池的光影，一闪一闪地。

好可爱……我心里感叹了一下，回答：“不讨厌哦。”

Floyd双手在水下轻轻抱着我的双腿，”那么……小虾米喜欢我吗？”

诶？这么直接的问题，我支支吾吾的不知道要怎么回答。

“小虾米为什么不回答？”Floyd把脸贴在我大腿皮肤上，触感凉凉的，“小虾米不喜欢我吗？”

我低头看着浮在水池的Floyd，从这样的角度看过去，Floyd显得特别无辜和无助，看着那张脸，我心下一软，回应：“喜欢的呀。”

“太棒啦——♡”

Floyd抱着我双腿的手突然用力，我瞬间被扯进了水池里。

我被水淹没了头顶，我下意识挥舞着四肢，抓着Floyd的身躯想要浮起来呼吸，却感觉到我的腰被Floyd的双臂紧紧抱着，他的鱼尾紧紧地缠绕住我的双腿。我挣扎了没几下忍不住张开嘴想呼吸，却被池水呛到，徒留几个气泡往水面浮涌而去。

我看见Floyd的脸向我靠近。

我和Floyd接吻了。

我大半身体都被Floyd紧紧地绞着，只剩双手无力地抱着Floyd的脖颈。

缺氧让我眼前发黑，脑袋也快要晕过去了。

我隐隐约约感觉自己被放在坚硬的地面上，我把嘴里的池水吐了出来，大口地呼吸着，眼前视线的黑雾慢慢散去。

Floyd趴在水池边沿，担忧地看着我。

“小虾米不能沉进水里，好像水池里的胶球哦。我明明那么想和小虾米一起玩的，太兴奋了就忍不住拉小虾米陪我玩了，对不起。”Floyd伸手轻轻揉着我的肚子，“因为小虾米对我来说很重要，所以我有好好地忍耐着不把小虾米拉进水地，而是把小虾米抱上岸了哦。小虾米不要讨厌我好嘛？”

我躺在水池边上，看着Floyd担忧的脸，我发现自己无法对着这样的脸生气，我有些气自己。

“呐？小虾米？”

“……嗯，我不生气哦。”

“好耶——”Floyd开心地笑了，“那、下次，小虾米穿泳衣来和我玩好不好呀？就这样约定了哦？”

“哎呀，你们在这里做什么呢？”Jade的声音突然在门那边响起。

糟糕，我忘记了要试吃Jade的新料理的事情了。我用手撑着地面坐起来，衣服濡湿的不适感提醒着我全身都湿透了。突然坐起来让我的头晕乎乎的。

“Floyd，监督生是我邀请来的客人。陆地上的人类被弄得湿透了很容易生病的。麻烦你注意一下。”Jade走到我身边，蹲下看着我，“监督生还能站起来吗？”

还没等我回答，水池里的Floyd似乎生气了，“只是水而已，这样就会生病吗——真是搞不懂陆地上的人类——”，Floyd长长的尾巴从扔在地上的寮服外套上卷起魔法笔，“只要用魔法弄干就可以了吧——”

强烈的气流吹过我，骤然的寒冷激起了我全身鸡皮疙瘩：“不要——好冷——”

“请住手。”Jade打断了Floyd的魔法释放，”Floyd，这会让我感到很困扰，请你不要随便乱来。”Jade将寮服的外套脱下披在我身上，“这样好点了吗？”

“啊、谢谢，”我扶着Jade的手，站了起来，“感觉好多了。”

“监督生跟我来把衣服烘干吧。”Jade带着我往门的方向走，“Floyd，离开之前记得好好把这里收拾干净，这可是你的责任。”

“啊——我知道了。”Floyd不耐烦的声音在水池边响起。

离开门之前，我忍不住回头往水池看了一眼，Floyd静静地浮在水池里，在水面上只露出一双异色的眼睛，直直地盯着我，看不出任何表情。

我被Jade带进一个房间里，“请进，这是我和Floyd休息用的房间。”Jade递给我一个空的衣筐：“麻烦监督生把衣服都脱下放进去吧，我好把它们放进烘干机里烘干。”

“……全部吗？”我捏着衣筐边沿问。

“嗯，”Jade微笑地看着我，“全部哦。”

我总觉得Jade好像生气了。一定是生气了吧。

“啊，在监督生换下衣服的时候我顺便去拿料理过来吧，凉了可就不好吃了。”Jade走向衣柜，“监督生要先穿着我的衣服吗？”

“不！不用了，我先穿着Jade前辈的外套就可以了。”

“好吧。”Jade放下正打算打开衣柜的手，“那么我先去拿料理过来。”

“咔嗒。”门关上了。

我快速地脱光了自己的衣服放在衣筐里，把有些湿了的Jade寮服外套穿在身上，过大的外套领口几乎要滑下我的肩膀，连胸口也露出了大半。明明是非常不合身的过大的外套，闻着那外套上隐隐传来的Jade的味道，却让我感到很安心。

很快回来的Jade敲了门，在我应声以后，Jade才打开了门进来。Jade看到我以后似乎突然心情好了很多

我看着Jade放下的还带着余温的点心，食物香味吸引了我的注意力，我忍不住感叹：“好香呀！”

“监督生喜欢就好。”Jade笑着说，“虽然很想现在就询问监督生的试吃意见，不过还是先等我去把衣服放进烘干机再回来讨论吧。”

“那麻烦Jade前辈了。”我有些不好意思。

“没关系，毕竟是我这边的责任呢。”Jade带上衣筐再次离开了房间。

我坐在椅子上，拿起餐叉，吃下了一块食物，那是大蘑菇去掉柄后放进卷起的培根片，上面铺了一层奶酪和番茄碎，最上面撒了一些细碎的罗勒叶碎，经过烤箱烘烤后融合在了一起。醇厚浓郁的味道在我口腔里蔓延开，我慢慢缓和下来，这个时候我才静下心去观察房间。

房间似乎是两人间，可能是给Jade和Floyd工作间隙休息时使用的吧，一边的房间桌台上放了一个透明玻璃箱，里面还种植着一些刚刚长出来没多久的小蘑菇，还有一些漂亮的小植物，旁边堆叠着一些似乎是关于mostro lounge事务的文件夹，无论是临时休息用的床铺还是桌面都整理得很整齐。另一边的床和桌子倒是在对比之下显得有些凌乱。

啊——我心里感慨，明明是同胞兄弟，显露出来的性格还真是不一样呢。

我继续享受着美味的食物，想来再过一会儿衣服就能烘干了吧。今天也太尴尬混乱了，等会穿回衣服就找个借口离开吧。看来试吃交流什么的只能下次再找机会了。

【-----------------------〉〉〉〉〉-if线可当做是在平行世界发生的，是3P、18R内容的故事，从此处开始发展，请谨慎观看。】

[尾声]  
Floyd：“啊——总算打扫完水池了。小虾米呢？”  
Jade：“监督生等衣服烘干就穿上找借口走了。真是的，好不容易邀请到监督生过来玩。Floyd，有些事情还是需要循序渐进哦？要是一开始就把对方吓跑就不好了。我可是想慢慢享受的。”  
Floyd：“诶——好麻烦——算了，我就忍耐一下配合Jade吧，因为我也喜欢小虾米嘛♡”

标注：①详情请看《日常一：Grim的宵夜》


End file.
